I skuggan av Pansy
by Ginny989
Summary: Brooke har alltid varit i skuggan. Men om man inte vill vara i skuggan, kan man bara... Bryta sig loss? komentera, både med bra och dålig kritik
1. Flashback och en prolog

Hela livet har jag varit i skuggan. I skuggan av mina bröder, ända tills dom blev stora och åkte till Hogwarts. Då jag fick vara hemma. _Då_ hade mina föräldrar tid. Sen, två år efter Floyd och fem år efter att Carl börjat Hogwarts, då var det min tur. Min tur att hamna i skuggan igen.

...Det började redan på tåget. Trots att mina föräldrar är trollkarlar, renblodiga dessutom, har jag aldrig känt så många andra barn som var det. Mer än Carl och Floyd alltså. Och Tina, min kusin som var hälften smuttsskalle. Så allt jag ville när jag kom på Hogwarts Expressen var att hitta en vän. Och ingen smuttskalle.

Jag kommer väl ihåg att jag gick genom tåget för att försöka hitta någon vän. Floyd hittade snart Flint och satte sig med honom och några andra. Carl satte sig med sina vänner som var något töntigare än Flint och Floyd. Mormor klagade alltid över Carl och sa med avsmak i rösten att han såg ut att höra hemma i Ravenclaws elevhem. Men Carl var ändå i Slytherin och gjorde varken mamma eller pappa besvikna.

Det var nu tanken slog mig. Tänk om jag inte hamnade i Slytherin. Tänk om jag kom i Hufflepuff, eller ännu värre _Gryffindor_. Jag var inte tuff och hård som Floyd. Fast det är klart. Jag var renblodig, och om Carl kunde hamna rätt så skulle jag nog också kunna hamna i Slytherin.

"Ska du stå där hela dagen?"

De var de första orden hon sa till mig. Pansy menar jag.

"Jag skulle bara…"

"Hitta en kupé. Men den där är full"

"Ja, jag vet. Det är min bror och hans vä…"

Hon synade mig i några sekunder. Sedan log hon.

"Kom med", sa hon och trängde sig förbi mig.

Jag hade följt med och hamnat ihop med Pansy, Draco och idioterna Crabe och Goyle. Alla var övertygade om att dom skulle hamna i Slytherin, i synnerhet Draco som hela diskussionerna verkade handla om...

Såhär i efterhand kommer jag väl ihåg det. Så här i efterhand. Det är fem år framåt. Jag och Pansy hängde fortfarande ihop och jag hamnade i Slytherin som jag trott. Carl gick sitt sista år och Floyd hade slutat för länge sedan.

Det var dags för år nummer fem, och det var bara att hoppas på att saker skulle bli så bra som möjligt…


	2. Fizzy's sortering

!!! **förlåt för felet i förra inlägget, jag vet inte dom du som läser lade märke till felet aldeles i början. Naturligtvis var det fem år efter Floyd och inte Carl och så vise versa**. !!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jag började leta mig fram efter kupeén där Daphne, Megan och Sarah säkerligen satt. Till min förfäran, och delvis lättand, kunde jag inte hitta dom. Hade jag inte vetat vad Carl och hans kompisar gjorde hade jag satt mig hon dom. När tåget ändå började rulla gick jag desperat längt bak i tåget och satte mighos Crabbe och Goyle.

"Hej", sa jag försiktigt och satte mig ner mitt emot dom.

"Öhh.. Hej" var allt dom fick ur sig och jag kunde redan nu förutsäja att resan skulle bli lång.

Jag lutade mig bakåt och upptäckte en kille jag inte sett förut. Han var antagligen ett år mindre än oss. Minst.

"Det är Fizzy", sa Crabbe, glad att vara överlägsen.

"Han, öhh... ha flyttats. Höhö" sa Goyle.

"Vart ifrån?" frågade jag nyfiket och synade killen. Han hade brunt lockigt hår och såg inte ut att höra hemma i Slytherin. Troligen skulle han inte hamna hos oss heller.

"Vart ifrån?" frågade jag en gång till då jag inte fick något svar.

"Öhh.."

"Durmstrang" svarade Fizzy lågt.

"Höhö, han flyttades, för att han inte var tuff nog." skrattade Goyle.

"Höhö."

Dom var patetiska. Men jag tänkte inte säja det och försvara Fizzy. Han skulle troligen ändå hamna i Hufflepuff eller Ravenclaw. Usch.

"Kan ni inte sluta?" bad Fizzy.

"Höhö, hörde du det Goyle?" sa Crabbe och knuffade på Goyle.

"Höhö."

När resan började närma sig sittslut kunde jag äntligen pusta ut. Jag skulle snart få träffa Pansy som antagligen suttit och solat sig i Dracos glans som vanligt. Det var väl den mest störande med henne. Att hon hela tiden krävde uppmärksamhet. Därför passade Megan och Sarah ihop med henne. Dom var lika dana. Daphne var bättre, hon försökte inte göra sig cool för någon. Hon hade redan attityd och behövde inte Pansy och dom andra. Hon klarade sig bra själv.

Utanför vagnarna träffade jag Pansy. Jag hade uppriktigt aldrig varit så glad att se henne.

"Hur var resan?" frågade jag eftersom jag visste att det skulle komma upp förr eller senare.

"Bra" svarade Pansy kort men jag misstänkte att det inte var så bra. "Föutom att vi var tvungna att sitta med Hermione Granger, smuttsskallen från Gryffindor du vet och den berömda Harry Potters andra kompis." Hon himmlade med ögonen och jag kunde se att hon dolde någonting för mig. Antagligen ville hon inte att jag skulle veta att hon inte alls fått den uppmärksamhet hon ville av Draco. Hon kunde ju inte veta att jag satt i samma kuppeé som Crabbe och Goyle och därför var jag där när Draco hämtade dom. Pansy hade inte varit med.

Allt det hade jag räknat ut på mindre än 10 sekunder. Men Pansy skulle aldrig erkänna, hon var för stolt för det.

Pansy som nu hade bytt humör från låsads glad till normalt humör släppte tanken på Dracos uppmärksamhet för tillfället dirigerade med ens oss bort mot de andra Slytherin tjejerna. Daphne, Megan och Sarah stod med Millicent och verkade glada att se oss.

Milli var nog den jag var gladast att se. Hon hade, tidsskillnad från Megan och Sarah, en personlighet och snoffsade inte efter Pansy. Troligen för att hon var äldre...

Vi kom in och satte sig i stora salen. Vid Gryffindor bordet satt "Den berömde Harry Potter" som Pansy alltid sa istället för bara Harry eller Potter. Jag, personligen, hade aldrig haft något emot honom men det kunde jag inte säja högt.

Daphne verkade oberörd över att vara tillbaka och satt och pratade oberört i låg ton med sin syster. Megan och Sarah började prata med Pansy om lovet och jag såg på Milliccent som satt mitt emot mig.

"Så..", sa hon långsamt. "Kul att vara tillbaka på Hogwats."

Jag nickade. Egentligen var det ett värdelöst kallprat och det verkade hon också tycka. "Vad har du gjort under sommaren då?" frågade jag i brist av fantasi att komma på något bättre.

"Nja", hon ryckte på axlarna. "Inte mycket, mamma och pappa har bråkat. Han tycker att det är vansinne med ministeriet och grej kommer på grej." Hon gjorde en kort paus. "Jag kan inte tro att jag säjer det här till dig men..." Hon lutade sig över bordet och kom så nära som hon kunde. "Dom sover inte längre med varandra."

"Jag vet inte..." började jag när hon rätat på sig igen.

"...Vad du ska säja. Det är lugnt" han gav mig ett snabbt leende för att bekräfta de hon nyss sagt.

Hon var verkligen hård, hon betedde sig som hon såg ut på utsidan. Tuff. Men jag anade att det fanns många känslor där. Hon hade ju varken Trollblod eller Jätte blod i sig. Visst hon var kanske halvblod men jag accepterade det. Jag menar, det var fler Slytherinare än vad man tror som är det. Jag är inte fullkomlig jag heller. Min morfars mor gifte in sig. Och mormor som jämt klagar på Carl, _hon_ gifte sig med ett halvblod.

Draco, Crabbe och Goyle kom in. Han gav mig en kort blick och satte sig sedan bredvid Millicent.

"Draco!" Pancy lutade sig över bordet. "Ministeriet kommer vara här säjer dom." Hon lät väldigt uppspelt men jag befarade att hon bara spelade.

"Jag vet." Han såg istället bort mot lärarbordet. "Han har inte kommit än iallafall."

"Vet du vem det är?" frågade jag. Pansy hade återgått till att berätta om hennes semester i Italien och Megan och Sarah lyssnade intensivt.

"Nej", han flinade och såg på mig. "Men det är bara dom vanliga här. Och någon kärring."

"Jag trodde du läste tidningen då och då." hans leende försvann och för en halv sekund verkade han osäker.

"Du försår Brooke. Det som står i tidningen är oftast inte fakta."

"Jasså?" Jag höjde på ögonbrynen. "Och vad baserar du det på? Tidningens fakta?"

Han log. Ett äkta leende. "Det kan jag inte svara på."

"Det vill du inte svara på..." sa jag tyst.

"Du har fel" sa Millicent utan att se på Draco.

"Har jag?" Draco blev med ens översittare igen och hansåg på Millicent.

"Ja", hon var iskall och såg rakt på Draco. "Hagrid är inte här."

Draco fnös. "Skönt, då slipper vi honom"

Allt fler började strömma in i salen.

"Är det hon?" Pancy lutade sig i Dracos riktning. "Hon med rosa kofta?"

Draco rynkade på näsan. "Ja, troligen. men hon ser inte ut att vara från ministeriet."

"Jag sträckte på mig och kunde se en liten kvinna i äckligt rosa kläder visska något i Dumblerores öra.

"Det är nog hon", sa jag. "Vem skulle det annars va?"

Snart kom McGonagall in med förstaårs eleverna och Fizzy. Crabbe och Goyle knuffade på varandra och skrattade när dom fick syn på honom.

Även Pansy och de andra verkade tycka att det såg roligt utför Megan, Daphne och Sarah låg dubbelvikta över bordet.

"Patetiskt" Viskade Panys och fnissade.

Jag log och flinade.

Sorteringshatten sjöng och sorteringen började. Snart stod bara Fizzy kvar. Pansy och de andra tjejerna fnissade ännu mer och Draco flinade. Crabbe och Goyle skrattade och jag kunde inte låta bli att fnissa med Pansy.

"Shcilli, Firens" ropade McGonagallsstämma och Fizzy klev fram och satte sig på pallen.

"Firens, vilket namn" visskade Pansy och jag log.

"Fizzy" ropade Goyle.

Någon av sistaårs eleverna busvisslade och halva bordet skrattade.

Jag uppfattade några mörka blickar från Gryffindorarna och Potter såg på Malfoy, som applåderade åt skämtet, med en mördande blick.

Fizzy rodnade och McGonagall harklade sig innan hon satte hatten på Fizzys huvud.

"Åh", var allt Sorteringshatten fick ur sig. "Från Durmstrang, då borde det vara självklart vilket hem du borde hamna i."

Fizzy blev vit i ansiktet när han förstod att det var vårat hem.

"Jaså? Du tror inte att Slytherin är något för dig. Nå ja. Du kan ha en poäng där. Du är inget vidare målmedveten och inte heller så värst beslutsam. Men du verkar inte tveka för att göra något modigt. Nej, jag tror att rätt plats för dig är Gryffindor!"

Fizzy såg lättad ut och satte sig vid Gryffindorbordet.

"Han ser ut att höra hemma i tönt världen om du frågar mig", sa Pansy.

Crabbe och Goyle skrattade likså Megan och Sarah.

Maten dök snart upp och snart hade alla glömt Fizzy och allt annat. Iallafall verkade det så...


	3. En skur med läxor och proteiner

Det var onsdag och jag hade redan tusentals läxor. Jag hade försökt att ägna så mycket tid som möjligt men ändå inte hunnit så långt.

Ett tre decimeters pergament med månstenes egenskaper för professor Snape, en teckning av en böjsvans till Grubbly-Plank-tanten, besvärjelser att öva och en till uppsats om jättarnas krig.

Jag suckade och bläddrade lite till i anteckningarna, som var välldigt få och glesa, utan att hitta något användbart om Jätte slagen, det var mest kladd och några få teckningar... Jag övergick till att leta i läroboken och kopierade några meningar för att skriva av resten med andra ord.

Mitt emot mig satt Pansy, Megan och Sarah och pratade om något helt oväsentligt.

"Jag tror att jag ska sluta äta kött", sa Megan och virade en lock runt hennes pekfinger. "Jag har gått upp jätte mycket och allt lägger sig direkt på mina höfter."

Jag kunde inte låta bli att himla med ögonen åt henne. Att bara komma på en sådan grej. Att tro att proteinerna skulle få henne att bli tjockare var ännu dummare.

"Jag måste ta och göra något åt mitt hår", klagade Sarah för att vara i kapp Megan med klagomål.

"Jag tror du skulle vara söt i kort hår", sa Pancy och tog tag i Megans hasselnöts bruna små-lockar. "Typ en page frisyr."

Megan snörpte på munnen besviken över att inte få någon uppmärksamhet och jag betraktade dom några ögonblick. Jag reste mig sedan och öste ner mitt matreal i väskan.

"Jag går till biblioteket", sa jag och såg på Pancy.

"Får jag skriva av dig senare?" frågade hon och tog för givet att svaret skulle bli ett ja.

Svaret blev, som alltid, ett ja och när jag gick bort mot biblioteket förbannade jag mig själv. Varför skulle hon alltid få sin vilja igenom? Jag kunde sagt nej. Fan vad dum jag var, helt jävla korkad.

Jag slog mig ner vid ett ledigt bord och brede ut mina grejer. Jag var redan halvvägs igenom professor Binns uppsats så det var lika bra att fortsätta med den.

Det var tyst och lugnt och jag malde på med mina läxor. Jag visste inte vad klockan var när jag bara hade skissen kvar men det var kolsvart ute och hade börjat dugga lätt.

Jag letade bland hyllorna efter en bok om böjsvansar med bilder i men hittade ingen. Tillslut var jag ändå tvungen att fråga madam Pince.

Motvilligt berättade hon att den var utlånad och att hon inte hade några fler exemplar av just den boken.

Jag skulle behöva leta själv efter en annan bok. Jag suckade och funderade på om jag skulle strunta i allt och nöja mig med att ha gjort de andra läxorna och måla av böjsvansen en annan dag.

Jag skulle just gå när Carl kom in. Jag suckade och satte mig ner igen, han hade redan sett mig.

"Vad gör du här?" frågade han och verkade uppriktigt överaskad.

"Vad ser det ut som?" svarade jag kort.

Han log mot mig och satte sig ner för att kolla vad jag skrivit.

"Det här är fel", sa han och pekade på Snapes uppsats.

"Hemskt vad du blev broderlig nu då", muttrade jag och kollade på vad jag skrivit.

Carl bara flinade.

"Vad är det?" frågade jag och höjde ett ögonbryn medans jag synde honom.

Carl varken sa något eller slutade flina.

"Vad är det!?" nästan skrek jag och jag kände den mördande blicken i nacken madam Pince gav mig. "Jag vet ju att det är något", fortsatte jag i normal samtalston. "Annars skulle du inte bete dig såhär. Var är den gamla nördiga Carl som satt med näsan i böcker och spelade schack?"

"Oroa dig inte, han kommer snart", sa Carl och lämnade mig i mina studier, visade upp sitt intyg för madam Prince och försvann där efter in i den avskilda avdelningen.

"Fan", svor jag högt när jag tänkte tanken att han kanske visste var jag skulle hitta en bok där det stod något om böjsvansar och fick ännu en mördande blick av madam Pince alias skurkärringen.

"Var har du varit?!" skrek Pancy åt mig när jag kom in i sällskaps rummet.

Genast vändes alla blickar mot mig och jag kände att jag rodnade fast än det inte var mer än 10 personer i rummet. Pancy, Megan och Sarah inkluderade.

"I biblioteket", svarde jag och kände att folk vände blickarna åt Pancy som skulle ta nästa steg.

"Men jag skulle ju få låna dina uppsatser"

Som genom ett trollslag avtog intresset och bara Pancys och Sarahs blick var på mig när Megan viskade något i hennes öra.

"Ja?" sa jag och genast kunde jag se att jag skulle få en idiotförklaring.

"Vet du vad klockan är?" frågade hon och gav mig en blick som jag mycket väl visste vad den betydde.

"Nej det vet jag inte" sa jag sanningsenligt.

"Hon är _över midnatt_" sa Pansy och gav mig en till idiotblick.

"Här du kan ta dom nu", sa jag och räckte henne mitt arbete samtidigt som jag än en gång hatade mig själv för att inte vara kaxigare.

Pancy tog emot dom och började skriva av Snapes läxa samtidigt som Megan och Sarah gjorde sitt bästa för att hänga med.

Jag satte mig ner och började fundera på Grubbly-Planks skiss. Jag kände att jag började bli allt tröttare och funderade på om jag skulle ta och gå och lägga mig men satt kvar ett tag till.

"Jag tror jag ska ta och sova", sa jag till Pancy som skrev utan att bry sig om vad det stod på pappret framför henne.

"Mmm... jag kommer snart."

Vid frukosten avstod Megan, som hon sagt igår, att äta köttet som fanns med viss möda.

"Salami är inte riktigt kött va?" frågade hon utan att få svar och bestämde sig sedan för att inte chansa och valde marmelad istället.

Pancy läste igenom uppsatsen hon skrev igår och var inte sen med att påpeka fel.

"Var det inte Christoffer Svartskägg som började bygga upp en armé för att strida mot Harald Gråfot?"

"Nej, det var Yggi Den Förste", svarade jag trött och ointresserad. "Du blandar ihop krigen. Christoffer Svartskägg var inte förens ett århundrade senare."

"Jag är säker på att det är Christoffer..." sa Pansy och litade på sin egen förmåga då hon rättade felet. "Hej Draco." Hon firade av ett enormt leende och såg menade på den tomma platsen bredvid henne.

Han sa inget men satte sig utan invändningar mot henne.

"Vad har ni nu?", frågade han istället.

"Talmagi", svarade Pansy och himlade med ögonen.

Hon hade ytterst motvilligt valt det när jag tillslut sagt att det skulle verka desperat att ta runskrift som Draco. Istället pumpade hon Megan och Sarah på information om allt Draco gjort och sagt när vi återförenades efter lektionen.

"Innehåller smör protein?" frågade Megan med en till smörgås i handen.

"Nej", svarade jag kort men var ändå tvungen att erkänna att jag blev imponerad av att hon visste att det var protein kött bestod av.

Pancy kollade på klockan.

"Vi borde nog gå nu", sa hon motvilligt och lämnade sedan bordet med en sista blick på Draco som hon till sin besvikelse inte fick besvarad.


	4. Ett rejält bråk med beslut ifrån en sång

!!! **när jag ändå är här tänkte jag passa på att säja Grattis till Daniel världens bästa Harry som blir 20 idag :) Grattis :D** !!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Veckorna ringlade sig förbi och det blev lättare att hänga med i skolarbetet när man vant sig vid de ton läxorna. Snön hade börjat falla och det var bara tre veckor kvar innan jul lovet. Pancy bitchade då och då men jag hade fortfarande inte gjort något.

Jag låg på sängen med dom gröna gardinerna, det ända stället där jag kunde undvika Pansy efter utegångsförbudet, och läste igenom en uppsats då jag kom och tänka på vad som hänt i sommar. När familjen varit på väg till min faster Dorina i Wales. Vi hade stannat i en mugglar stad för att få något att äta och gått in på ett litet café. Mamma och Pappa hade varit tysta och snörpt på näsan åt mugglar maten medans jag hade suttit och lyssnat på musiken. Det var mugglarnas bidrag till någon tävling sa radioprataren. Låten sög men jag hade ändå gillat den. Det var som att sångerska visste hur det var att vara jag och nu hade kommit på att hon inte behövde ta all skit. Det var då jag kommit på att jag inte heller behövde ta all skit. Hellre ensam än tillsammans och kränkt. Men nu var jag en besvikelse. Jag hade inte gjort något, jag hade inte sagt till Pansy en enda gång.

"Brooke!" Pansy klev in i sovsalen. "Får jag låna din uppsats?"

Jag tog mod till mig. "Nej."

Pansy såg ut som om hon fåt ett slag i ansiktet för en halv sekund men återfick snart kontrollen. "Och varför inte då?" frågade hon och höjde på ögonbrynen.

"Det sänker både dina och mina betyg." svarade jag kort utan att se ner.

Det slog och bankade i varenda cell och jag kände att det blev fuktigt på pappret från mina händer.

"Jaha, och?" sa hon med överlägsen ton.

"Du borde kanske göra något själv någon gång."

"Du ska fan inte tala om för mig vad jag ska göra!" hennes ögon blev kolsvarta på en halv sekund.

Jag ställde mig upp för att försvara mig "Nej men du får bossa över mig va?!"

"Du är så jävla avundsjuk" väste hon till mig.

"På vadå? Att du är helt jävla slut i huvet och tror att du är något?" kontrade jag.

"Din jävla hora! Vem är det som tror att hon är något. Det är fan inte jag! Du är så jävla avundsjuk att du spricker! Bara för att jag har Draco."

"Jasså, för att han avvisar dig och att du är så jävla desperat att man kan ta på det!?"

"Jag är fan inte desperat!!!"

Hade det varit en film så hade jag sett eldsvådorna i hennes ögon nu var dom bara svarta och hotfulla, men nu kunde jag inte ge mig.

"Varför drar du då in Draco? Det handlar om att du inte kan gå runt och bestämma över mig hela tiden?!"

"Varför ska du vara en sån jävla besserwisser! Du är fan bara en desperat wannabe."

"Som Meg och Sarah då? Jag var fan den enda som inte brydde mig om att du var populär!"

"Nej, du var bara rädd att vara ensam!" skrek Pansy.

Jag kände att jag tappade kontrollen och kände mig med ens vilse.

"Hellre ensam än med dig." mumlade jag och gick kallt förbi henne och ut till sällskaps rummet.

"Jävla bitch jag hoppas du ruttnar i helvetet." ropade hon efter mig men jag orkade inte bry mig.

Det var tydligt att dom i sällskaps rummet hört vårt bråk, eller i alla fall att vi bråkade, för alla blev plötsligt väldigt intresserade av att småprata med varandra eller att göra Binns läxa och bara dom modigaste vågade titta på mig utan att behöva smyga med det.

Jag kände tårarna komma och gick raskt ut ur rummet. När jag kom till korridoren sprack fördämningarna och tårarna vällde fram. Några Hufflepuffare som vågat sig ut såg på mig men jag ignorerade dom. Istället sprang jag. Tårarna gjorde att jag såg suddigt men snart förstod jag att jag befann mig i stora trappan. Jag sprang bort ifrån allt och så långt jag kunde. Snart befann jag mig på sjunde våningen. Jag sprang igenom korridorerna utan att se mig för. Ögonen var fortfarande grumliga och tårfyllda och jag kände mig värre än någonsin. Jag krockade in i något mjukt men utan att lyfta huvudet sprang jag vidare. De sista orden Pansy sagt sårade verkligen. "Du är bara rädd för att vara ensam." orden dunkade i huvudet å mig. "Du är bara rädd för att vara ensam…"

Jag kom till slutet av korridoren och sjönk ner längs väggen och gömde ansiktet i händerna.

"Du tappade den här."


	5. Minnen med tårar

Jag såg upp med suddiga ögon. En lång siluett stod framför mig. Jag torkade mig så gott jag kunde och kollade igen. Den blonda kalufsen fick inte att ta fel på.

Han sträckte fram pergamentet som var veckat i kanterna av mitt fasta grepp.

"Tack," sa jag och såg ner.

Utan att jag bad om det satte han sig ner. Jag såg förvånat på honom.

"Hur är det?" Frågade han försiktigt.

"Vad ser det ut som?" sa jag och kände nya tårar komma upp samtidigt som jag blev varm av något jag förmodade var ilska.

Han såg förläget ner i golvet. Och han verkade ångra vad han sagt. Min ilska försvann lika snabbt som den kommit.

Jag snyftade och gömde åter igen ansiktet i händerna. Vanligtvis hade jag tyckt att situationen var obekväm men nu orkade jag inte bry mig. Från och med nu hade jag ingen. Jag var ensam. Det jag hade fruktat i alla dessa veckor var nu ett faktum.

Jag kände en hand på min axel och slutade hulka för en sekund.

"Du ska inte ta all Pansys skit. Du är för bra för att behandlas så som hon behandlar dig."

Minnen välde fram. Dom värsta sakerna jag utsatts för under fyra och ett halft år av vänskap. År ett dagarna efter skolstarten vid jul. Pansy åt upp kolan jag tagit med mig. Småsaker blev förstorade ur mitt perspektiv men jag kände mig fortfarande lika kränkt. År 2 några veckor in på höstterminen Pansy kritiserade mig för att hon tyckte jag såg ut som en mugglare, längre fram på vårterminen kritiserade hon mig för att inte säja något elakt om Potter och frågade om jag typ vad kär i honom. Årskurs tre hon lämnade mig medans jag satt på toa för att följa med Draco. Megan och Sarah berättade för mig att Pansy tyckte att jag var nördig som bara pluggade. Såklart sa dom inte det till mig direkt men jag hörde dom snacka. Ett till minne från trean när jag fick reda på att en avlägsen bekant tagit självmord och Pansy inte tog någon notis till det utan sket fullkomligt i att jag var ledsen. Hon hade viktigare saker att tänka på. Så som Draco... Årskurs fyra hon fick ett raseri utbrott över mig när Draco dissat henne och senare på terminen hade hon tjurat och vägrat prata med någon. Förutom Draco… och nu var hon för jävlig mot mig och bitchade hela tiden. Bråket rullade också förbi i huvudet och jag kände en stor klump i magen.

"Du behöver inte göra vad hon säjer..." hans röst lät medlidsam och lugnande samtidigt som minnena slet mig itu.

Handen letade sig upp för min rygg och snart låg den lent och kittlade i min nacke.

"Draco..."Började jag och han förstod genast vad jag menade. Snabbt tog han bort handen och la den i sitt eget knä.

Vi satt tysta och jag grät då och då. Ändå kändes det skönt att bara sitta där.

"Vad gör du ute?" Frågade jag när tårarna lugnat sig.

"Ser efter dig", sa han och flinade.

Jag tvingade fram ett leende men det räckte inte länge.

"Inkvisitorspatrullen tror att Potter och de lömska kräken har något på gång." En avsky prydde hans röst och han rynkade på näsan och kollade bort i korridoren.

Jag kunde inte förmå mig att säja något utan såg bara tomt på honom.

Jag måste ha sett lidande ut för hans avsky släppte lika fort som den kom.

"Du ska se att det löser sig", sa han och la åter igen handen på min axel och smekte den försiktigt.

En tår rullade ner för min kind men den var ensam denna gången.

Vi bara satt där och såg på den beiga väggen framför oss. Han försökte inte flytta på handen utan lät den vila på min vänstra axel. Det var så fridfullt att det nästa var synd att vi behövde gå tillbaka. Ner för alla trapporna och in i sällskapsrummet.

Tillslut tog han tag i min handled och drog upp sig själv med mig i ett stabilt grepp.

"Kom nu, det är dags att gå tillbaka."

Jag nickade och tänkte att han verkligen måste tycka synd om mig som gör det här.

Vi gick i rask takt och han släppte mig inte. Jag var tvungen att le åt hans ansträngningar och att han vågade inte ta mig i handen. Istället fanns bara hans pekfinger inne i min handflata.

När vi kom till sällskapsrummets ingång stannade han och släppte mig.

"Ska vi gå in tillsammans eller vill du gå själv?"

Jag svalde. "Själv tror jag." Om Pansy var där inne förmådde jag mig inte hatt få en till utskällning av henne och det skulle garanterat bli väre om jag kom med Draco.

Han nickade och jag såg in i hans klar grå ögon.

För en sekund blev vi stående där men tillslut sa han ändå "Damerna först" och gjorde en gest mot väggen.

Jag sa lösenordet och gick in. Det var tomt i sällskapsrummet och det enda levande var den öppna spisen där eldens lågor började ta slut och bli till enkel glöd. I sovsalen var det lika tyst och allt som hördes var Sarahs lätta snusningar som kom men jämna mellanrum.

Jag tog på mig pyjamasen och kröp ner under det varma täcket.

Jag kunde inte höra några snyftningar och förmodligen hade Pansy redan somnat, om hon nu hade gråtit. Rasande hade hon varit men jag var ändå inte säker på att hon var ledsen. I alla fall inte på samma sätt som jag. Kränkt och ledsen.

Jag kände samma sak som jag kännt när jag satt uppe på sjunde våningen och grät men nu ville inga tårar komma.

Jag vände på mig och la armen under huvudkudden. Sedan slöt jag ögonen och allt lugnade ner sig.


	6. En massa leenden

När jag vakande nästa morgon var jag ensam i sovsalen. Kaminen hade brunnit ut och det började bli kallt. Jag oroade mig inte för vad klockan var utan drog lugnt på mig kläderna. Utanför låg snön glänsande vit och stilla.

Det var lika kallt i slottet och smyckningen inför julen höll på att göras klar. I entréhallen låg en hög med glitter, samma sort som fastnat på Crabbes klädnad när han och Goyle skyndade in i stora salen. Det gladde mig att det bara var en vecka kvar innan terminen var slut och jag äntligen skulle få åka hem.

Slytherin-bordet var nästan fullt av folk som åt sin frukost och jag klämde ner mig bredvid Carl.

"Hej", sa jag och tittade ner i maten medans jag tog för mig.

"Hej…" fick jag till svar och jag hörde att han ville veta varför jag satt här och inte med Pansy och de andra men jag tänkte inte svara på det. Istället åt jag lugnt utan att ägna Carl, eller hans stirrande kompisar, en enda blick.

"Hej Brooke."

Jag såg upp och Draco gick förbi mig. Jag behövde inte se åt Pansys håll för att veta att hon hört det och hatade mig mer än någonsin.

Carl såg forskande på mig men jag ignorerade honom eftersom han inte förmådde sig att säja något. Ändå kände jag mig glad. Jag hade redan hunnit tänka de tankarna att Draco bara utnyttjade mig. Och det kändes skönt att inte höra Pansy skratta så som hon skulle ha gjort om Draco var i full fart med att berätta vad som hände igår.

Jag vågade försiktigt kolla bort mot dom. Draco satt bredvid Crabbe och inte bredvid Pansy som längtansfullt såg på honom och emellanåt kastade mördande blickar på mig. Jag kände mig genast svag igen och trotts att jag intalade mig själv att jag inte brydde mig om vad hon tyckte och tänkte så gjorde jag det.

"Vi går nu…" sa Carl försiktigt och jag nickade åt honom. Samtidigt som jag mötte Pansys blick. Jag känna det hetta i ansiktet men slog inte ner blicken. Om det var något jag visste så var det att den som kunde hålla kvar längst hade övertaget och jag tänkte inte ge mig efter allt hon gjort mot mig.

Megan viskade något och Pansy såg på henne och fnissade, sedan kastade hon en blick på mig och hånlog. Jag förstod att jag måste se dum ut som fortfarande iakttog henne och tittade ner i flingorna som simmade runt i mjölken medans jag kände ansiktet bränna.

Första lektionen på morgonen var försvar mot svartkonster och jag gav mig gladeligen av från frukosten så fort jag var klar. Pansy slog sig ner bredvid Daphne när vi kom in. För ett ögonblick var jag mållös och tafatt satte jag mig längt bak bredvid dörren.

Eleverna strömmade in bakom mig och sist in kom en ensam flicka från Hufflepuff. Hon såg sig besvärat om i klassrummet och när hon insåg att hon bara kunde välja mellan att sitta bredvid mig eller Goyle tog hon mod till sig och satte sig ner bredvid mig.

Hon tog långa djupa andetag och jag sneglade på henne. Hon tittade besvärat ner i bänken och jag slog bort blicken.

"Kapitel 5 allihopa" hördes Professor Umbridges röst och alla började slå i böckerna.

Hufflepuff flickan började slappna av mer och mer under lektionens gång men var fortfarande spänd. Hon visste inte att jag hade viktigare saker för mig just nu än att trycka ner henne för att hon var en smuttsskalle. Med jämna mellanrum kastade jag blickar på Pansy som satt snett framför mig. Hon viskade ibland till Daphne som inte verkade bry sig om vad hon hade att säja. Mer och mer började jag känna mig förlägen och underlägsen dom andra. Som om jag smälte in i Professor Sprouts elevhem. När jag tänkte så kände jag mig smutsigare än någonsin och med avsmak såg jag på flickan med flätor bredvid mig.

"Hade du kul med smuttsskallen?" frågade Pansy hånande när vi kom ut från lektionen. Hon Megan och Sarah skrattade.

Jag kände mig knäckt för ett ögonblick men kom snart ihåg vilken sits jag var i. Jag hade brutit banden med Pansy och behövde inte ta någon av hennes skit.

"Roligare än vad jag hade med dig" sa jag dräpande.

Crabbe och Goyle gav ifrån sig något som lät som en hostning men jag gissade att det var ett dåligt försök att dölja ett skratt. Daphne gick obesvärat där ifrån med ett litet leende. Till och med några av Hufflepuffarna gav ifrån sig ett kvävt skratt när dom såg Pansys rasande ansiktsuttryck. Jag fångade upp en snabbt leende av Malfoy och kände att jag rodnade av att alla uppskattade det jag sa.

Vid lunchen satte sig Daphne bredvid mig.

"Jag hörde att du och Pansy bråkat", sa hon rakt på sak utan att verka ta någons parti.

"Ja…", svarade jag och undrade var hon ville komma.

Hon sa inget utan åt maten under tystnad.

"Jag står inte på någons sida", sa hon när hon upptäckte att jag kollade på henne. "Men det där du sa efter första lektionen var roligt." Hennes röst var lika lugn och oberoende som vanligt och det var konstigt att hon alltid varit utanför. Hon var en bra person, men valde helst ensamheten.

Vid middagen satt jag med Millicent och pratade. Hon förstod mig men verkade inte tycka synd om mig. Pansy blängde hela tiden surt på mig och Draco höll sig på avstånd från henne. Något som gjorde att hon blev ännu mer frustrerad.

Om det var någon man fick tycka illa om inom elevhemmes så var det Pansy. När jag satt i elevhemmets uppehålls rum senare samma kväll fick jag väldigt mycket upplysning om vad folk egentligen tyckte. De flesta tjejer hatade henne för att hon stod nära Draco men de flesta var helt eniga om att hon var jobbig, bitchig och bara brydde sig om sin vilja. Något som borde ha uppskattats med tanke på vad elevhemmet stod för. Men att vara snorkig och dum mot andra människor gällde bara så länge det inte var en Slytherinnare och jag verkade ha mycket sympati även om ingen ville visa det.


	7. På fjärde våningen skapas känslor

!!! **haha, grattis till skolstarten allihopa xP nu firar vi med ett nytt inlägg :D** !!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Det var sista dagen på terminen. Alla verkade uppspelta och glada över att kunde lämna pluggandet bakom sig och åka hem. Jag verkade vara den enda som tvekade. Jag kunde gå till Snape i sista minuten och be att få stanna över jul men åter igen visste jag inte vart jag skulle ha roligast.

Tankarna om vad som skulle hända på jullovet hade jag ältat i flera dagar nu men det hade inte blivigt något besök hos Snape.

Jag hade förbrukat en försvars mening och det var den bästa jag hade. Så när Pansy än en gång hånade mig hade jag bara mumlat och gått iväg. Till min enda glädje var hon så avundsjuk på mig att ögonen snart skulle ploppa ur huvudet. När Draco i onsdags slått sig ner bredvid mig hade hon varit så rasande att hon inte brytt sig om att pika mig innan första lektionen.

Dessvärre verkade Draco mer intresserad av var Potter höll hus då han å onsdags morgonen påpekade att Granger var ensam. Men när han hånlog och frågade var dom var hade hon bara blängt illsket på honom och sprungit iväg.

Allt som hänt under dom senaste dagarna vräkte intryck över mig som gjorde att jag låg uppe långt in på nätterna och funderade på alltsammans.

"Brooke, har du bestämt dig för om du ska åka hem eller stanna?", hånade Pansy och Meg och Sarah kved av skratt.

"Du kanske inte känner dig välkommen hemma…" sa Sarah.

Jag såg på henne och trodde inte mina ögon. Sarah brukade vara för korkad för att förstå vad saker handlade om och vanligt vis hängde hon bara på Pansy men att hon skulle säja en sån sak hade jag aldrig trott.

"Grattis Sarah", sa jag tyst. "Du har just blivit som Pansy, precis som du alltid velat, och nått botten."

Jag resta mig upp och tågade bestämt ut ur uppehållsrummet medans några få följde mig med blicken. Jag kunde inte förstå varför dom visste att jag tvekade. Jag hade aldrig berättat för någon, mer än Millicent, att jag hamnade sist i familjen också.

Jag svängde upp i entréhallen och fortsatte mot trappan. Åter igen var jag inte säker på vart jag skulle. Om det inte varit så kallt ute skulle jag nog gått ut men nu fick stora trappan duga.

Jag hörde inte stegen bakom mig och jag blickade inte bakåt. "Tredje våningen", mumlade jag för mig själv och fortsatte uppåt.

När jag kom till avsatsen som ledde in till korridoren på fjärde våningen grep någon tag i min handled.

Jag spann runt och såg rakt in i ett par klargrå ögon. "Vad…" Började jag men tystnade mitt i meningen och såg som hypnotiserad in i Malfoys ögon som trollband mig.

Jag tappade kontroll över tiden och det kändes som en evighet. En ljuvlig evighet som inte ville sluta. Långsamt kom han närmare och jag slöt försiktigt ögonen. Handen som höll i mig slappnade av för ett ögonblick och jag kunde känna hans andedräkt. En stöt gick igenom kroppen och jag glömde med ens allt annat.

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Willson", hördes en hög stämma och jag öppnade ögonen lagom för att se Draco sluta sina och sucka tyst medans han tyst förbannade personen bakom mig.

Osäker på om jag skulle vända på huvudet gjorde jag det i alla fall och handen som höll om min handled släppte taget. Några trappsteg längre upp stod Professor McGonagall.

"Ni är medvetna om att utegångsförbudet för femte års elever börjar klockan nio?"

Draco öppnade munnen för att säja något men jag han före. "Ja Professorn", svarade jag och försökte hålla min röst stadig.

"Då föreslår jag att ni går tillbaka till erat sällskaps rum. 20 poängs avdrag från Slytherin."

"Ursäkta mig", hördes en gäll röst följd av en hostning. Några trappsteg ovanför McGonagall visade sig professor Umbridge klädd i en rosa klänning samt den rosa koftan hon visat upp redan första dagen.

Jag såg snabbt på Draco men han besvarade inte min frågande blick.

"Jag tror inte att poäng avdragen är nödvändiga, Minarva. Dom har bara varit ute 20 minuter efter utegångsförbudet och ingen skada skedd. Hihi."

"Delores, jag tror inte att du har befogenhet att bedöma mina poängavdrag…"

Proffessor Umbridge fnissade igen. "Jo Minarva. Det har jag enligt den senaste undervisnings förordningen." hon viftade med ett i hopvikt papper och gav det till McGonagall som vek upp det och läste med pannan i djupa veck. Sedan såg hon på oss.

"Låt gå för det då." sa hon tydligt besviken och frustrerad. "Tillbaka till era sovsalar omedelbart!"

Jag tvekade ett ögonblick men vände mig sedan om och skyndade ner till uppehållsrummet med Draco i hälarna.

När jag låg i sängen med dom gröna förhängena kunde jag inte låta bli att känna mig lycklig. Draco hade försökt kyssa mig. Jag hade bråkat med Pansy för drygt en vecka sedan med vad gjorde det? Jag försökte minnas när jag sist var såhär full av glädje som fladdrade omkring i magen. Jag hade lyckats. Jag hade lyckats både att bryta med Pansy, knäcka henne totalt en gång, lyckats få folk att skratta åt det jag sa och lyckats få Draco Malfoy på fall. Varför hade jag ens sett ner på de föregående dagarna när de faktiskt varit de bästa som hänt? Om jag kunde lyckas här, kunde jag med all säkerhet klara mig hemma med.


	8. Hem igen

Glädjen låg fortfarande som kittlande fjärilar i magen morgonen därpå vilket gjorde allt, inklusive resan hem, mycket lättare. Malfoy satt med de andra prefekterna så åter igen satt jag med Crabbe och Goyle. Dom verkade ha accepterat att jag skulle vara där för dom verkade mycket mer avslappnade och pratade friare och mer obesvärat än jag någonsin hört någon av dom prata. Jag visste att längs fram i tåget tog Pansy varje chans hon hade att smutskasta mig men ändå kunde jag inte säja att jag var orolig.

När tåges stannade tog jag mitt bagage och gick ut på perrongen. Jag kunde in se mamma eller pappa någonstanns. Istället gick jag rätt in i Carl och just som jag skulle fråga om han sett någon av våra föräldrar fick jag se honom. En glädje spred sig ända upp i halsen och jag log brett och sprang fram för att kasta mig rakt i armarna på Floyd. Trotts att det bara var ett år sedan jag sett honom sist såg hans ansikte härjat och slitet ut. Men han var fortfarande samma gamla Floyd med det mörka håret snyggt bakåtkammat.

Floyd dunkade Carl i ryggen och nickade åt några sjunde års elever som kände igen honom, trotts att det var fyra år sedan han gått på Hogwarts verkade folk ha respekt för honom.

"Jag trodde att..." började jag leende.

"Mamma och Pappa är hemma" svarade Floyd kort vilket fick mitt humör att sjunka.

Jag betraktade honom sökande och såg att hans blick hade fastanat på något bakom mig. Jag vände mig om och såg rakt på Draco. När jag log mot honom verkade han ändå bestämma sig för att komma fram till mig och jag kunde inte låta bli att undra hur länge han stått och sett på mig.

Han såg nervöst och respektfullt på Floyd. "Öh... god jul Brooke", sa han trevande.

Jag log en gång till och mitt humör började gå uppåt igen i samma snabba takt som mitt hjärta slog. "God jul Draco."

Han kastade en blick bakåt, nickade till avsked och gick sedan iväg.

Floyd såg forskande på mig medans Carl förvirrat tittade efter Malfoy. "Nej, ska vi ta och gå?" Carl och jag nickade och vi började ge oss av.

När vi gick längs Londons gator konde jag inte låta bli att tänka på skilnaderna mellan mina familjemedlemmar.

Först hade vi Floyd, den tuffa men schyssta personen alla hade respekt för. Och Carl, den tystlåtna och nördiga killen som satt med näsan i böckerna som oftast och inte riktigt brydde sig om vad som hände i hans omvärld. Mamma, den snälla men lite arroganta och väldigt ståtliga kvinna med stil och elegans. Pappa som också var rättfärdig och liknade min mamma rätt mycket. Och jag. Hur jag var var jag inte riktigt säker på... Kanske var jag modig, jag menar jag hade just klarat av min största farhåga eftersom jag visste att Pansy hade rätt. Jag var rädd för att vara ensam. Ändå kände jag mig inte ensam, inte nu iallafall, även om jag inte kunde veta hur det skulle bli när jag kom hem.

Hemma var redan fikat uppdukat och mamma och pappa kramade om oss alla.

"Det är så roligt att ha er alla hemma!" utbrast mamma och slog armarna om Floyd.

"Jag trodde mormor och morfar skulle vara här", sa Carl men lät som om han egentligen inte brydde sig, troligen ville han bara gå upp på sitt rum och läsa igenom någon gammal bok.

"Mormor och Morfar kommer ikväll och Emma och Peter imorgon" sa mamma och log mot honom.

"Ni, borde nog ta upp koffertarna på rummen",sa pappa kort och jag och Carl började släpa dom upp för trappan.

Mitt rum var nystädat och över en stol hängde en lång aftonblå klänning. Den såg nästan svart ut över det vitmålade träet och jag tog försiktigt upp den. Det var siden. Mörkblått siden så som himmelen en sen höstkväll. Försiktigt la jag ner klänningen på stolen och gick fram till det stora fönstret som vette ut måt gårdsplanen som var vit av snö. Himmelen var tråkigt grå vilket gjorde att det vita rummet kände oändligt deprimerande och livlöst då bara den bruna ek-garderoben och sidenklänningen lyste mot de neutrala färgerna.

Jag satte mig på sängen. Av någon anledning känndes det inte längre lika bra i magen. Fjärillarna hade slutat fladdra och jag misstänkte starkt att det skulle bli ell långt jul lov.

Julafton var snart förbi, mormor och morfar hade kommit som lovat och sov nu i gästrummet, jag låg och kollade på väckarklockan på nattduksbordet, det hade blivit min egen lilla tradition på julafton, inte förens det var juldagen skulle jag sova. Klockan tickade sakta och jag kände att tröttheten spred sig genom kroppen. 24 minuter kvar till midnatt. Jag tänkte på vad som hänt på stationen, hur Draco tvekat. Jag kunde fortfarande inte låta bli att le åt det. Jag hade aldrig gissat att han skulle tveka om en sån sak. Allt som hänt och sagts passerade som i en slaggs revy. Mormor som kärleksfullt kommenterade hur stora vi alla blivigt, morfar som skrockade och berömde maten. Jag visste inte varför något som var så trevligt blev så jobbigt för mig. Jag kännde mig som femte hjulet. Eller egentligen sjätte, jag menar Carl och jag hade alltid varit dom som hamnade i skymundan. Floyd hade varit den som stått i rampljuset.

Snart var det bara 2 minuter kvar. Jag följde sekund visaren med blicken och jag kunde inte minnas att tiden något år gått såhär långsamt, kanske var det för att ingenting känndes så lockande. Jag visste att det låg paket under granen vid dethär laget och jag visste att fler skulle komma imorgon tillsammans med min morbror, hans fru och deras barn. Ändå så hade jag inte det där suget i magen som kändes så härligt. Jag visste inte om det var för att jag växt upp eller om det var att jag blev mer medveten om omvärlden som det hade börjat avta. När jag fortfarande var fem hade detta varit den mest spännande kvällen på hela året men år för år sedan jag börjat Hogwarts hade jag blivit medveten om min sits efter att ha sett andra elevers plats i tillvaron.

När jag tänkte så kände jag mig bedrövad, jag låg här och nästan tyckte synd om mig själv medans jag visste att det fanns folk som hade det mycket sämmre, sånt jag inte skulle kunna drömma om.

När jag ändå väcktes ur mina tankar var klockan 10 över tolv. Jag log för mig själv, vände mig om mot den kalla vita väggen och slöt ögonen.


	9. Oinslagna och inslagna överraskningar

När jag vaknade nästa morgon hörde jag fötter ute i trappan och bara några sekunder senare slogs en dörr upp och Carls grymtande hördes medans Henrietta, Tim och Max tjatade på honom.

Jag log för mig själv, glad att det var Carl som hade första rummet i korridoren på övervåningen. Morgonljuset strömmade in i rummet och lyste upp sidenklänningen som låg svart glänsande över den matta stolen. Jag unnade mig en minut att bara ligga kvar och njuta innan jag klev upp och drog morgonrocken på mig.

Där nere satt allesammans redan och jag skämdes över att dom behövt vänta. Tim hoppade otåligt upp och ner bredvid ett stort, rött paket som låg under granen. Carl såg mycket mer nyvaken ut än vad jag gjorde och jag antog att Henrietta, som var äldst, valt ut det mest brutala sättet hon kunde komma på för att väcka honom. Fastän hon bara var 7 hade hon god potential för att hamna i Slytherin redan nu. Max var 5 och hade ibland egna idéer men som oftast övervanns av Henriettas. Tim var bara 3 och hade inget att säga till om utan följde bara sina syskon vad som än var på gång.

"Får vi öppna nu?" frågade Max ivrigt och mormor nickade.

Tim slängde sig över det röda paketet och rev upp omslagspappret. Hans mamma såg strängt på honom.

"Henrietta kan du ta och dela ut paketen?" frågade mormor vänligt med en varm röst.

"Jag vill dela! Jag vill dela!" Max hoppade förtvivlat upp och ner han med medans Tim börjat att dölja sin julklapp med omslagspappret igen. Jag såg att Carl himlade med ögonen och jag kunde inte riktigt heller njuta av mina småkusiners framfart.

"Men jag skulle dela", sa Henrietta och knuffade omilt bort sin bror utan att få någon respons från någon av de vuxna.

"Max kan dela ut så kan du läsa", sa Floyd snällt, för att underlätta för alla.

Han fick en hjärtfull klapp på kinden av mormor men jag granskade honom noga. Detta var inte likt min bror, han hade alltid charmat alla men att medla mellan Max och Henrietta? Där gick gränsen. När han märkte att jag såg på honom blinkade han bara åt mig och återgick sedan till att se på när Max och Henrietta drog i ett paket som i en dragkamp.

"Hörde du det Henrietta? Maximilian." Peter såg arg ut och jag hoppades att han inte skulle vara på dåligt humör flera dagar eftersom jag fått reda på att dom skulle stanna här i minst en vecka.

Max släppte motvilligt paketet och väntade på att Henrietta skulle börja läsa på etiketten som satt fastklistrad på det silvriga pappret.

Efter en bra stunds kivande, mycket om och men, tack och svårlästa ord var ändå alla julklappar både utdelade och öppnade.

Jag kunde inte påstå att jag fått något särskilt intressant men överst i högen låg en flaska kärleksdryck i skimrande rosa. Den var från mormor och den första julklappen jag öppnat. Jag visste inte vad jag skulle tro om den, var detta ett dåligt tecken, ett skämt eller hade hon och morfar bar helt kass fantasi? Floyd hade skrattat när han sett den lilla hjärtformade flaskan. "Jag tror inte att Brooke behöver den där." hade han sagt och jag kände att jag rodnade. Visst ville jag ha uppmärksamhet med inte om Draco, inte just nu i alla fall. Men mormor hade bara sett älskvärt på Floyd och frågat om inte han tänkte stadga sig snart.

Under middagen satt jag iförd den nattblåa klänningen. Jag trodde aldrig att jag hade sett så bra ut och jag kände mig fin ända ut i tåspetsarna. Såklart så såg mamma ännu bättre ut i sin silver vita och Emma var urläcker i sin med. Det var bara Henrietta som såg dum ut då hon spillt mat över hela bröstet och hela tiden satt och drog i kjolen medans hon klagade på att hon inte tyckte om klänningar.

"Hur är det på Hogwarts, Brooke?" frågade mamma som om vi var artiga främlingar.

"Det är väll bra…" svarade jag lite tafatt och hoppades att hon skulle förstå att något var fel.

"Och Pansy har det bra?" frågan var så överrumplande att jag slutade tugga. Ja visste att Pansy och min mamma alltid varit lika och att mamma aldrig sagt ett ont ord om Pansy och vise versa, men detta. Det var bara förnedring.

"Jag bryr mig inte om om hon har det bra eller inte", sa jag med stadig röst och kände att jag bara ville skrika åt henne, resa mig upp och försvinna in på mitt rum.

Mamma såg förvånat på mig, som om jag var något slaggs missfoster.

"Jag har bråkat med henne så jag bryr mig inte", sa jag tyst och tjurigt.

"Det går nog över, sa hon lugnt, klappade min hand och återgick till att stillsamt skära maten i små bitar.

Jag betraktade henne kallt och kände ilskan bränna i mig. Stolen skrapade, jag reste mig upp, omedvetet, och skrek åt henne.

"Det kommer inte bli bra! Fattar du trögt eller? _Jag vill inte ha något mer med henne och göra!_" Nu såg alla på mig men jag höll fast blicken på mamma. Hennes ögon var kyliga och tomma. Jag visste att jag aldrig gjort något liknande förut och jag skämdes. Rodnande satte jag mig ner och tittade tomt ner på maten som låg på min tallrik.

"Kan jag få saltet?" Floyd bröt tystnade och Emma tog upp det lilla saltkaret och räckte det tvärs över bordet till Floyd som tog emot det halvvägs.

"Vad…?" mormor sträckte sig fram mot Floyd och grep tag i hans högra arm så att han tappade saltkaret rakt i hennes mat.

"Men Margret…" började morfar men hon tystade honom fort.

Tysta satt vi som på nålar och betraktade när mormor kavlade upp Floyds skjortärm. Ett svart märke pulserade i jämn takt på hans bleka skin. Vi visste alla, förutom Henrietta som nyfiket ställde sig upp på stolen för att se bättre och envist fråga "vad är de där?" och Max och Tim som satt och lekte med varsin köttbit på sina gafflar, vad det var och vad det innebar.

Dödsätarnas märke kände vi alla igen. Flod som verkade tycka att showen var slut frigjorde sig ut mormors grepp drog hårdhänt ner skjortärmen.

"Hur länge..?" frågade mamma försiktigt.

"Sen i sommras…" mumlade Floyd och började hårt skära i maten utan att se upp.

Jag var fortfarande chockad när jag satt på fönsterkarmen i mitt jättelika fönster och såg ut över gården. Jag brydde mig inte om att jag ställt mig upp och skrikit vid matbordet, men Floyds märke… Det var något man inte kunde ignorera.

Alla visste vi hur det hade gått för pappas bror Sam som anslutit sig för drygt 15 år sedan, om inte tidigare. Vi visste alla hur det slutade med de som inte hamnade i Azkaban, och de som undkom fängelset utan att dö... det kunde man skratta sig lycklig om man gjorde.

Middagen hade inte blivit det samma efter mormors upptäckt. Alla hade vi haft Sam i baktankarna och det blev bara stelt. De vuxna var nere i vardagsrummet och spelade spel, dock fanns inte den riktiga glädjen där. Carl satt inne på sitt rum försjunken i någon av de få böcker han fått. Tim, Max och Henrietta lekte nere hos dom vuxna och Floyd hade jag ingen aning om vart han höll hus.

En tår rullade ner för min kind, vad skulle hända nu? Jag visste inte om jag ville veta. Det som jag faktiskt ville var att vara tillbaka på Hogwarts…


	10. Gammla tankar, nya analyseringar

Från den blå-gråa himmelen föll snöflingor, alla olika. Vatten kristaller i olika former och strukturer, så lika varandra men ändå så identiska. Allt detta fick mig att tänka. Jag visste att jag ofta blev ledsen, besviken på en snudd till lätt deprimerad när jag tänkte, men denna gången ångrade jag ingenting.

Jag hade kommit underfund med hur min omvärld såg ut, hur människor var, betedde sig. Vi var alla idioter ibland och så även jag. Men det var inte tid att gå in på misstag. Det var inte tid att göra uppror. Upproret var redan förbi och nu behövde jag bara flyta med strömmen. Det räckte att någon tyckte illa om mig och det var ömsesidigt. Ändå visste jag att jag hade folk som höll mig om ryggen, folk som egentligen inte kände mig men som var emot Pansy, och det räckte.

Allt som räckte var att jag visste varför jag handlat som jag gjort, för de två sista veckorna som Pansys vän hade bara en tanke gått runt i huvudet på mig. Nu visste jag, att jag hade varit mer ensam i hennes närvaro än vad jag var nu. Lyssnandes på hennes prat om Draco, om hennes liv. Hon var solen allt kretsade runt och inget tycktes komma i hennes väg. Hon var hertiginnan, herren på täppan, Hjärter ess, jordens mitt. Hon hade kontrollen och befogenheten, och att bara vara utnyttjad och aldrig riktigt uppskattad fick mig att känna mig mer ensam än jag skulle ha känt mig i en av Azkabans mörkaste celler. Pansy var uppmärksamhetsberoende. Och när någon stal hennes uppmärksamhet, då spelade ingenting roll längre. Hon var envis, hemsk men taktisk. På snudd till galen? Kanske, men hon visste inte hur riktiga livet var. Att alltid få allt hon ville ha. Det fungerade inte så sen. Hon hade ingen aning, hon visste inte hur det var att känna sig utanför, att känna riktig vänskap. Inte nuförtiden. Megan och Sarah, dom var mer patetiska än jag varit. Att få vad man vill ha funkar inte så. Dom skulle aldrig bli populära, aldrig uppskattade. Inte av henne i alla fall. För när hon bara pratar på, då blir man bortglömd, vilsen och bortglömd. Hon skulle inte tveka att förnedra en om det fick henne att vara rolig, om så bara för ett ögonblick. Men jag kunde inte tycka synd om dom, dom hade sig själva att skylla…

Jag hade under hela tiden av vår vänskap fått höra "Jag älskar dig", men det funkar inte så längre. Det spelar ingen roll hur många gånger en person säger de orden, inte om de saknar mening, inte om man visar något annat. Jag hade förstått det, jag hade varit tillräkligt stark. Och ja, jag kände mig stark där jag lutad mot de kalla fönsterrutorna och blickade ut över trädgården en sista gång innan det var dags att återvända till Hogwarts.

Jag hade inte upplevt någon gång att hon varit uppriktigt glad för min skull. Var jag bättre på något än henne var det fel, hade jag misslyckats med en uppgift var det fel. Småsaker som förtrollningar och hemuppgifter hade jag inte tagit så hårt åt mig av men när det gällde större och viktigare grejer, så som att behålla en vän vid livet, en vän som övervägt att ta sitt liv… Då förstår jag inte hur jag kunde stå ut med henne. Det var alltid allt om henne. Oräkneliga gånger hade hon förnedrat mig, bara för att verka tuff och rolig för någon. Speciellt Draco. Jag visste inte om jag ville veta vad för saker hon sagt men jag litade så pass mycket på honom att jag kunde tro att han inte skulle tro på alla dumheter hon smällde i honom. Inte döma mig för något jag inte längre stod för, inte bli dömd för en förvriden sanning. För Pansy skulle inte ge upp.

Alla brev sen, alla somrar. Alltid jag som skrev först, alltid jag som frågade hur hon hade det. Även i verkligheten. Satt hon och log frågade jag vad det var som var så underbart, när hon grät frågade jag vad som var fel, hon hade aldrig gjort det samma för mig, aldrig tröstat mig helhjärtat. Vi hade en vänskap som innebar att hon tog och jag gav.

Saker hon sagt – på skoj. Saker jag tagit illa vid när jag hörde. "Du är så jävla blåst, Brooke." sådana saker kunde hon kasta ur sig för att sedan klistra på ett sockersött leende och fortsätta med "Haha, skojade bara.". Hon hade bara sårat mg en gång riktigt djupt, när jag satt införsjunken i mina egna tankar och var frånvarande. Hon hade knackat mig på axeln och i spydig ton sagt "Vad tänker du på? Du ser ju ut som värsta mentalpersonen.". Jag hade aldrig blivit så förolämpad av något hon sagt förut och då hade vi ändå varit vänner i 4 år. Men jag skulle inte gå in på minnen, inte när dom får mig att känna ilska, arga tårar över min egen dumhet, brinnande förakt lång inne i mitten av kroppen.

Alla dessa saker hon gjort under åren. Allt som fått mig att känna mig så kränkt, allt detta hade jag tänkt då jag låg på min säng för ungefär en månad sen, inte ont anad om att Pansy, för sista gången, skulle komma och kräva mina anteckningar. Jag hade inte förstått då att jag skulle må så mycket bättre utan henne, det hade bara varit en chansning. En risk jag inte visste om den var värd att ta. Men jag hade gått förbi alla stadier, inga dalar av sorg, berg av ilska, inget av det var kvar att passera. Det var som att börja om på nytt bara att vi nu inte var vänner, vi var nu ovänner. Och jag, jag var självständig, jag var fri.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tack Sara för inspirationen, jag vet att det som hänt dig är tragiskt men det hjälpte mig att få tillbaka den här storyn på rätt spår33


	11. Skvallrande rubriker

"Du", någon drog mig i armen så att jag nästan föll omkull.

Som ingenting gav han mig en mild knuff och jag återfick balansen då han fortfarande höll ett stadigt tag om min arm.

"Va inte det lite onödigt?!" ilskan sedan förmiddagen låg kvar i mig men jag ångrade att jag fräst åt honom när jag såg vem det var. Han såg också rätt skamsen ut.

"Förlåt", sa han utan att riktigt verka ångerfull. Istället verkade han uppjagad, eller nervös. "Men här." Han räckte mig ett hopskrynklat papper.

Det var Potters intervju. Jag hade hört om den tidigare idag, samtidigt som Umbrigde för bjöd den. tydligen hade den kommit med "Hört och sett", något jag aldrig läst men hört talas om några gånger, men jag visste inte vad den handlade om. Det hade ju trotts allt bara gått en timme eller två sedan regeln kommit.

"Harry potter talar äntligen ut: Sanningen om Den-som-inte-får-nämnas-vid-namn och natten jag såg honom återvända" var skrivet med stora bokstäver.

Jag gav Draco en orolig blick men istället för att besvara den såg han sig om.

"Läs då" uppmanade han mig.

Jag orkade inte ens försöka tänka på vad som föregick innanför den blonda kalufsen, killar var något jag aldrig skulle förstå mig på. Så jag läste igenom intervjun. Här och där hade han raderat text, antingen genom att måla över den, riva bort eller sudda med hjälp av magi. Jag visste inte vilka, men jag visste vad som stod på de suddade ställena. Men det skulle vara namn.

Det vek sig i magen på mig och det kändes som att jag skulle spy. Stod vårt namn med där? Stod det, under någon av alla överstrykningar "Floyd Glenday?" Antagligen fanns det inte många trollkarlar i världen som hette så, än mindre i Storbritannien.

Jag tvekade på om jag skulle fråga vilka namn som egentligen stod under överstrykningarna. Om jag ens ville veta något alls.

Jag räckte skakande fram pergamentet mot honom och han tog det. Gav mig en snabb kram och viskade "Du ska vara stolt över din bror". Sedan försvann han, utan att säga något mer.

"Hur mår du?" rösten var tunn och jag vred på huvudet för att se Mariette nerböjd över bänken. Hon hade likadana långa flätor som hon haft förra gången vi suttit tillsammans, och det hade hunnit bli ett par gånger nu.

"Jag har inte bett dig att tycka synd om mig" fräste jag. Jag visste att jag var orättvis eftersom hon faktiskt inte hade gjort någonting annat än att fråga hur jag mådde.

Jag återvände till att läsa i boken sur och orolig, fortfarande tänkande på artikeln Draco visat mig.

"Miss Glenday?"

Jag såg upp. Umbridge stod framför min bänk och såg på mig.

Jag rätade på mig och fick en blick som jag inte riktigt visste hur jag skulle tolka.

"Mår ni riktigt bra Miss Glenday? Ni är likblek i ansiktet. Du tror inte att du är sjuk lilla vän?

Jag svalde och såg henne i ögonen, jag tänkte inte berätta för henne att ja hade en orolig huvudvärk och mådde illa av oro.

"Ja då, jag är bara lite trött.", Sa jag med stadig röst

"Du borde gå och lägga dig tidigare." Hennes röst var inte längre trevlig utan mer arrogant.

Jag såg ner i boken utan ett ord.

"Nå? Fortsätt läs!" jag förstod att de inte var till mig hon pratade utan till alla som sett på vår lilla scen.

Jag kollade bakåt och såg 15 nyfikna ögon dyka ner i böckerna igen på befallning. Bara några få blickade uppåt senare. En av dem Draco, som gav mig ett snabbt leende och sedan försvann in i den tråkiga texten om försvarsförtrollningar.

Jag försökte släppa de där med överstrykningar men nyfikenheten hade svårt att låta det försvinna. Samtigit mådde jag dåligt över det och när Daphne sedan räckte fram intervjun på kvällen i sällskapsrummet bestämde jag mig för att säga att jag inte läst hela.

Jag ögnade igenom artikeln letandes efter Arvey, Pettigrew, Mayfoy, Macnair, Crabe, Goyle, Nott. Även nu straffade dödsätare stod med samt några döda. Inga fler. Ingen Glenday.

Jag kände att jag sjönk ihop av lättnad. Jag kände mig faktiskt så glad att jag kände att tårarna började komma.

"Mår du bra?" frågade Daphne tyst. Som om hon va rädd för svaret.

Jag nickade bara och gav henne pergamentet.

"Gråter du?" rösten var spydig och jag behövde inte titta upp för att se vem som stod bakom Daphne. "Skulle inte förvåna mig. Du är rätt patetisk hela du."

"Tack, Pansy. Jag skulle säga det samma om dig" sa jag och såg henne i ögonen. Fortfarande tårögd.

Hon hade fortfarande övertaget eftersom jag inte ville veta vart hon ville leda konversionen. Var hon sur över alla hjärtans dag? Kunde inte klandra henne om jag nu blivit bjuden av Draco. Men det blev jag inte. Faktum var att jag inte sett honom någonstans den dagen. Så jag och Milli hade gått till Hogsmeade tillsammans. Som vänner såklart. Det var då jag hade berättat för henne om jullovet, om Floyd. Typiskt Floyd att göra något så oerhört dumt. Vi hade träffat Pansy med, ingen av oss hade sagt något dock, hon hade bara gett mig en mördande bitchblick, inte helt olik den hon använde nu.

"Jag är i alla fall inte den som gråter i sällskaps rummet."

"Nej, vi vet fröken Isprinsessa."

Hon tvekade en fjärdedels sekund, sedan smalnade hennes ögon och hon väste förbannat. "Jag skulle passa mig om jag var du. Jävligt noga, för du är inte så jävla perfekt och skenhelig som du tror."

Jag höjde på ögonbrynen och hon spatserade halvt triumferande därifrån.

"Har jag någonsin påstått att jag är perfekt?"

"Nej, inte vad jag tror. Hon gör det dock hela tiden"


	12. Örfilar och förlåtelse

!!! **sorry att jag varit dålig på att uppdatera. Men hela alltet är klart nu så detta blir näst sista kapitlet :)** !!!

* * *

Sista examen.

Några veckor kvar i skolan.

Några veckor kvar till sommarlovet.

Dödens veckor.

Ända sen folk hade fått reda på vad som hänt på ministeriet hade saker förändrats. Folk hade börjat undvika Slytherinnare mer än vanligt. Och till Dracos försmäda börjat klappa Potter mer och mer på axeln. I alla fall de jag kunde se av honom. Ända sedan allt avslöjats hade han dragit sig mer och mer bort från mig. Bort från alla. Han, Crabbe och Goyle höll sig för sig själva.

"Letar du efter Draco, hjärtat?" Frågade Pansy för femhundrafemte gången. Detta var mer än nog för att få mig att tända till.

Jag var arg och sviken för att Draco undvek mig och jag var less på att Pansy trackade mig.

Tre raska steg och jag var framme vid henne. Utan att tveka höjde jag handen och jag gav henne en örfil som fick flinet på hennes perfekta ansikte att suddas bort på nolltid.

Halva uppehållsrummet flämtade till och de som inte redan betraktade oss började med gapande munnar stirra.

Chockade över vad som hade hänt kunde hon inte mer än gapa och hålla för kinden där min handflata träffat.

"Jag är så jävla less på dig och dina patetiska kommentarer", skrek jag. Rakt i ansiktet på henne. "Och ja, jag letar efter Draco. Har du något problem med det?!"

När jag försvann ur uppehållsrummet kände jag mig bättre. Det hade varit skönt att avreagera sig och nu när Umbridge var borta kunde jag inte få några konsekvenser. Inga allvarliga i alla fall.

Jag stannade upp när jag kom till slutet av trappan upp till entréhallen. Fyra personer stod redan där. En Gryffindorare och tre Slytherinnare. En Potter och en Malfoy.

"hum, nu blir jag verkligen rädd." kunde jag höra Potter säga. "Lord Voldemort är väll bara ett litet uppvärmningsnummer i jämförelse med er tre. Hum? Vad är det med er? Han är ju kompis till din pappa, eller hur? Du är väll inte skraj för honom va?"

Malfoy, Crabbe och Goyle närmade sig sakta Potter. "vänta du bara, jag ska nog sätta dit dig, du kan inte få min pappa i fängelse."

Jag kunde nätt och jämt urskilja orden där jag stod i valvöppningen men jag vågade inte gå närmare.

Potters svar var spydigt och Malfoy svarade med något som inte var mer än en låg viskning.

"Hum, det tror jag säkert. Men nu vet åtminstone alla vilka uslingar dom är." Potters respons fick Draco att tända till men han hade bara hunnit till fickan när Potter redan fått upp sin stav och en sträng röst avbröt dom.

Snape trängde sig för bi mig och hans röst ekade i Entré hallen. "Potter!"

"Vad håller du på med?" han gick fram emot dom och en tanke for igenom huvudet på mig. Hade Pansy berättat honom? För visst kan han väll ha favoriter inom elevhemmet med?

"Jag försöker bestämma mig för vilken förbannelse jag ska använda mot Malfoy, Sir", svarade Potter argt.

"Stoppa genast undan staven", sa Snape kort och kyligt. "Tio poäng från Gryffindor"

Jag blickade bort mot timglasen men inga rubiner låg i den undre kolven. Inte konstigt med tanke på hur Malfoy, Pansy och de andra satt dit Gryffindor elever i snart ett halvår. Något Snape inte var sen med att påpeka.

Professor McGonnagall kom in genom dörrarna. Hon hade en käpp i handen. Hon och snape utbytte några ord.

"Ni där, Crabbe och Goyle." Hon vinkade dem till sig. Tryckte väskan i famnen på Crabbe och slängde manteln till Goyle. "Ta upp dom här till mitt kontor åt mig."

Vad som hände sen tyckte ingen av de tre Slytherinnarna som var kvar om. Helt utan förvarning ramlade 250 rubiner ner i den undre kolven. Samt 50 i Ravenclaws timglas.

"också ville ni visst ta 10 poäng från Potter, professor Snape. Så varsågod?" fortsatte McGonnagal.

10 Rubiner åkte upp igen men en rätt bra hög låg kvar.

"ja, Potter och Malfoy. Jag tycker ni borde vara utomhus en sån här strålande dag."

Potter stoppade staven i fickan och gick snabbt ut.

McGonnagall log ett artigt leende mot Snape och gick upp för trapporna medans Snape åter igen gick förbi mig och ner i fängelsehålorna för att lämna Draco ensam kvar i den stora hallen.

Han vände sig om åt mitt håll men när han fick se mig vände han sig om och skyndade mot dörren han med.

"Draco!"

Jag började springa. Jag ville inte missa det här tillfället. "Draco vänta." han hade en hand på dörrhandtaget när jag kom fram till honom. "Draco…"

"Vad vill du?", snäste han utan att så mycket som se på mig.

Jag såg ner när jag inte hade något bra svar. Och jag kände en hand söka min.

"Förlåt…" Det var nästan ohörbart men jag visste att han sagt det.

Han öppnade dörren och utan att släppa taget om min hand gick vi ut.

Solen var stark och nere vid sjön låg elever och solade sig. Alla skrattandes och pratandes. Jag såg på Draco som betraktade dom.

"Kom", sa jag. Han följde med och vi satte oss i skuggan av en mur. Inga elever syntes till och tystnaden var total.

"Varför har du undvikit mig…?" frågade jag försiktigt. Rädd för att han skulle bli arg.

Först svarade han inte. Antagligen visste han inte vad han skulle svara.

"Mycke med… allihop va?" jag vågade inte nämna hans pappa men han nickade till svars och jag antog att det va det han svarat på.

"Dessutom visste jag inte om du ville umgås med mig… pågrund av de…"

Jag såg på honom. Han tittade dystert ner i gräset.

"har du glömt att jag också…"

En iskall kår löpte längs ryggraden och oron kom på nolltid i magen. Jag hade inte brytt mig om att läsa tidningen eftersom alla ändå pratade om det.

"Ä… Är Floyd också…?" frågade jag, rädd för svaret.

Draco tittade bort. Sedan ryckte han på axlarna.

Jag stödde huvudet i händerna men inga tårar ville komma.

Jag kände en arm runt mina axlar och jag lutade mig försiktigt mot hans axel samtidigt som jag inte riktigt visste vad jag skulle känna. Oro, nedstämdhet, glädje, chock, vänskap, arghet, kärlek… kunde man känna alla samtidigt?

"Brooke, jag vet att jag varit en idiot de senaste dagarna. Faktiskt hela terminen."

Jag såg upp och in i de grå ögonen.

"Men jag tycker om dig. På riktigt. Mycket."

Jag log och han log tillbaka.

"och jag hoppas att det är lu.."

"ursäkten godtagen", viskade jag och lutade mig närmare.

Hans läppar mötte mina och det kändes dumt att de vi inte gjorde den där kvällen på fjärde våningen inte kommit förens nu.

Länge bara satt vi där. Elever gick ut och in ur slottet. Långt bort hördes de som badade i sjön. Allt var så fridfullt. Så tyst. Ändå behövdes inget mer. Detta var nästan perfekt.


	13. Epilog med en flashforward

Jag steg av tåget. Det var fullt av folk på perrongen.

Jag kunde inte se mamma eller pappa någonstans.

"Gå då." Carl tryckte mig i ryggen och jag flyttade mig längre bort från tåget.

"Brooke!"

Jag vände mig om. En blond gestalt kom emot mig och jag skulle aldrig kunna ta fel på vem det var.

Draco kom fram till mig.

"Brooke." han tog mig i handen och jag kände mig lätt besvärad. "Brooke förlåt. Förlåt för allt." Han såg uppriktigt ledsen ut.

Våra läppar möttes.

"Nästa år kommer bli bättre."

Jag log åt vad han sagt. Släppte sedan hans hand och gick mot utgången. Bara för att längta tills ett nytt år skulle börja.

---

Brooke Glenday. 21 år. Examen från Hogwarts med godkända betyg, numera anställd på glassbaren i Diagongränden.

Det var jag det. Mamma och pappa hade varit missnöjda med mitt beslut om att jobba som servitris på ett halvtaskigt ställe. Jag gillade det ändå. Att servera glass hade aldrig varit något drömyrke men jag trivdes och hade jobbat i snart 3 år på Florean Fortescues glassbar.

"Vad får det lov och vara?"

"En pumpasorbet, tack", svarade den brunhåriga mannen och återgick till tidningen han satt och läste.

Jag slängde en blick på den över hans axel. Qudditch.

Jag hade inte varit intresserad av det sen jag slutade Hogwarts.

Michelle, en 16:årig ravenclaw flicka som jobbade på somrarna här trängde sig förbi mig.

När jag såg vem som satt längst bort ensam ropade jag tillbaka henne.

"Ta och servera den där mannen istället." jag nickade mot mannen med tidningen och gav henne lappen med beställningen.

Hon gav mig en dräpande blick men gick lydigt in. Jag klandrade henne inte. Han var fortfarande snygg.

Jag gick fram mot bordet samtidigt som jag febrilt försökte komma på något att säga. Sjätte året hade varit en katastrof. Det hade inte alls blivit bra, som han sagt.

Sjunde året hade han inte ens kommit tillbaka.

"Hej Brooke."

"Hej Draco", svarade jag, likgiltigt men ändå tacksam över att han börjat säga något. "Vill du ha något?"

Jag visste att han inte kommit hit för att äta glass och jag fick det konfirmerat när han bad mig att sätta mig ner. Draco var inte en person som åt glass.

"Jag kan inte, mitt pass är inte slut förens om två timmar", sa jag plikttroget fastän han och tidningsmannen var de enda som satt ner och nästan inga människor rörde sig i gränden den sena eftermiddagen.

Han såg på mig, dom gråa ögonen som jag så väl kände igen såg in i mina. Jag hade inte sett honom på fem år.

Jag gav honom ett bekymrat leende.

"Då väntar jag då."


End file.
